video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Rock
|catalogue number = VC4020 |rating = |running time = 30 minutes}}Top Rock is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. Description For the 1st time on video - a unique compilation of your favourite cartoon characters. With original songs by - Lionel Richie • Ray Parker, Jr. • Bee Gees • The Police • Roman Holiday • Rockwell • Hall & Oates • Huey Lewis & The News • Stevie Wonder • Aretha Franklin 10 Great Rock Hits Sung by the original artists and performed by famous cartoon celebrities. Songs # Lionel Richie: All Night Long # Ray Parker Jr.: Ghostbusters # Bee Gees: Stayin' Alive # The Police: Every Breath You Take # Roman Holiday: Don't Try to Stop It # Rockwell: Somebody's Watching Me # Hall and Oates: You Make My Dreams # Huey Lewis and the News: You Crack Me Up # Stevie Wonder: Whereabouts # Aretha Franklin: Freeway of Love Credits © 1986 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. © 1986 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. as to cartoon characters and packaging. © 1986 Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Copyright Not affiliated with World Vision International a Religious and Charitable Organisation © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Trivia * The first Scooby-Doo video to have the 1986-1995 ident of the Video Collection. * The video "Top Rock" features in the Video Collection: A Galaxy of Entertainment" video titles advert of 1987. Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * HBTV intro * Start of Top Rock (1986) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Top Rock (1986) * HBTV closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * HBTV intro * Start of Top Rock (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Top Rock (1986) * HBTV closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Top-Rock-Hanna-Barbera-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover Top Rock (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Top Rock (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:HBTV (Hanna-Barbera Television) Category:Speed Buggy Category:Monchhichis Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Category:CB Bears Category:The Flintstone Comedy Show Category:Quick Draw McGraw Category:Magilla Gorilla Category:Trollkins Category:Top Cat Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers